Pressurized water reactors include nuclear fuel assemblies. When positioned within a reactor pressure vessel of a nuclear reactor module, the nuclear fuel assemblies may be supported by a baffle plate with reinforcement ribs, such as a former plate. The baffle plate typically surrounds and provides lateral support for the nuclear fuel assemblies. This structure is typically referred to as a core barrel, baffle-former-barrel assembly, or the core shroud. The baffle plate may be assembled in either bolted assemblies or welded assemblies. Vertical restraint of the nuclear fuel assemblies is accomplished with the upper and lower core plates. In some instances, the baffle plate provides a secondary function of reflecting fast neutrons back into the core. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.